Heretofore, ATMs and the like that are used in financial institutions and the like and in which, in accordance with the details of a transaction with a customer, cash—for example, banknotes and coins or the like—is deposited by the customer or cash is withdrawn by the customer, have been becoming widespread.
An ATM has been proposed that includes: a banknote deposit and withdrawal aperture for transferring banknotes to and from, for example, customers; a verification section that verifies the denominations of deposited banknotes and whether the banknotes are authentic; a temporary holding section that temporarily retains the deposited banknotes; and banknote cassettes that store the banknotes of the respective denominations.
In a deposit transaction, when a customer deposits banknotes in the banknote deposit and withdrawal aperture, this ATM verifies the deposited banknotes at the verification section, and stores banknotes that are verified as being normal in the temporary holding section. Meanwhile, banknotes that are verified as not being suitable for the transaction are returned to the banknote deposit and withdrawal aperture and returned to the customer. Then, when the customer has verified a deposit amount, the ATM feeds out the banknotes stored in the temporary holding section, re-verifies the denominations of the banknotes at the verification section, and stores the banknotes in the banknote cassettes in accordance with the verified denominations.
The temporary holding section is, for example, a section that includes a cylindrical drum that rotates, a long tape of which one end is fixed at a peripheral surface of the drum, a reel around which the tape is wound, and plural rollers and the like that cause the tape to travel along a predetermined travel path. The temporary holding section stores banknotes by winding the banknotes onto the peripheral surface of the drum together with the tape, and peels the banknotes from the peripheral surface and feeds out the banknotes (for example, see FIG. 1 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-146240).
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, in a conventional temporary holding section 615, a tape 632 that is unwound from a reel 631 is caused to travel forward by a roller 33, is turned back to rearward by a first roller 34, is advanced toward a peripheral surface 21S of a drum 21, and is turned around approximately three quarters of the circumference of the peripheral surface 21S. Hence, the tape 632 is temporarily separated from the peripheral surface 21S, is turned back by a second roller 37, is again advanced toward the peripheral surface 21S, and is finally wound onto the peripheral surface. In this temporary holding section 615, a banknote BL is conveyed and wound onto the peripheral surface 21S with the short sides of the banknote BL being set along the advance direction and the circumferential direction.
When the temporary holding section 615 is storing banknotes BL, the drum 21 is turned in a predetermined direction while the banknotes BL are sandwiched and conveyed between a first conveyance region 632A of the tape 632, which is turned back toward the peripheral surface 21S of the drum 21 by the first roller 34, and a second conveyance region 632B, which is turned back again toward the peripheral surface 21S by the second roller 37. Hence, the banknotes BL are successively wound onto the peripheral surface 21S of the drum 21 so as to be pressed against the peripheral surface 21S by the tape 632.